Ran se encoge
by Killua inuzuka
Summary: Ran se tenia sintomas de resfriado asi que romo una pastilla que resulto ser la APTX4869 y se encogio, ahora como vivira su nueva vida


la a todos, soy Killua inuzuka y les traigo un nuevo Fanfic de Detective Conan

Que pasaria si ran, conan, haibara estan en la casa del profesor agasa y ran se siente mal, busca medicina y por error se toma el APTX4869

disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Gosho aoyama, a mi nada de nada (T~T)

ahora, sin seguirlos aburriendo, comenzemos!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Eran las 3 de la tarde y de repente comenzo a llover, como la casa del preferor agasa estaba cerca, decidieron ir alli hasta que la lluvia pasara y entraron

\- oh, Conan-kun, Ran, bienvenidos - dijo agasa

\- que les trae por aqui a estos tortolitos - dijo haibara en un tono sarcastico

\- oe haibara! - "esta niña" pensaba conan

-bueno bueno, por que no pasan, ire a cocinar algo- dijo el profesor agasa tratando de animar a haibara

\- yo le acompaño profesor, o puede que usted aproveche para romper su dieta

\- voy a ir por unas toallas - dijo ran, pues todavia estaban mojados por la lluvia

Ran fue al baño por toallas pero comenzo a sentirse mal, tenia un leve dolor de cabeza y calentura

"que mal, creo que me resfriare" penso ran y fue por medicina y encontro un frasco pequeño en el que la eriqueta indicaba era medicina para resfriados, ran agarro una pildora y se la tomo pero de repente

-aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se escucho un grito por toda la casa, conan y haibara fueron corriendo hasta el lugar y agasa se quedo cuidando de que no incendiara la casa por culpa de la cocina

\- que pasa, ran! - grito conan y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto - ran...neechan?

Ran habia quedado inconciente, pero eso no era lo preocupante

-que paso kudo!?- grito haibara

\- ran... se encogio - la cara de conan no se podia describir en palabras era una cara que decia " que rayos " " por que ha pasado esto!" y " houston tenemos un problema"

\- pero por que...- todas las dudas se aclararon cuando haibara vio un frasco al lado de ran lleno de pastillas de aptx

-ella tomo el aptx

-¿Q-qué!?

\- por ahora solo llevemosla al sofá, tendras que explicarle muchas cosas, señor detective- dijo eso, se dio la media vuelta y fue con agasa para explicarle la situación

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Pov Ran

Y de repente todo me empezo a doler, todo ardia, luego todo se empezo a oscurecer parecia un lugar lejano, de repente abro los ojos y conan-kun esta frente mio, are, no tiene puestas sus gafas, auch, me duele todo el cuerpo

\- Ran...- el me vio con una cara de tristeza

\- que...me..paso? - pregunte aun adolorida

\- te tomaste una pildora del APTX 4869 y encogiste, ya no puedes volver con el tio kogoro a menos de que quieras ponerlo en un grave peligro

-a que te...espera encogi, conan exactamente que...

\- no soy conan, soy shinichi, shinichi kudo

-shinichi...- ella trato de pararse parabacercarcele y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo

\- por que todo se ve mas pequeño

\- ran, tu encogiste como yo, ve y mirate al espejo

\- que - ella fue corriendo hacia el espejo y lo que miro la dejo atonita

\- ran, te explicare todo

-no entiendo nada, por que estoy asi? como regreso? esto es un sueño?

\- tranquila, ran- cuando ella se tranquilizo comenzo a explicar- el dia en que fuimos al parque de atracciones, yo cuqando me fui sefui a unos hombres vestidos de negro, elloes estaban haciendo negocios ilegales y yo los estaba espiando, entonces no me di cuenta y el otro se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me golpeo la cabeza con un tubo, entonces me dio una pildora que su organizacion habia creado y se supone me mataba y no dejaba pruebas, pero en vez de eso me encogi, fui con el profesor agasa y el me dijo que, para volver a la normalidad necesito una de esas pildoras, me dijo que, si yo me quedaba contigo y resolvia los casos del tio kogoro entonces se haria famoso y las posibilidades de encontrar a la organizacion se harian mas grandes, asi que, me invente el nombre conan edogawa a partir del nombre de mis autores favoritos, el tio kogoro era mas tonto que un pez y jo podia resolver ningun caso asi que me vi obligado a lanzarle un darso anestesiante y con esta pajarilla transformadora de voz resolver el caso, asi el muy ingrato y arrogante se volvio famoso a mi costa mientras abusaba de mi golpeandome cada vez, despues de todo este tiempo he encontrado muchas cosas de esa organizacion-

\- y yo soy una de ellas- dijo "haibara" - mi nombre real es shiho miyano y era una cientifica, la mejor, de aquella organizacion y la creadora del aptx que nos ha encogido, ellos mataron a mi hermana y me rehuse a continuar trabajando sin que me dieran explicacion del porque, pero lo tomaron como traición y me encerraron, tome la pastilla esperando morir, asi al menos ellos no tendrian la satisfacción de matarme pero en vez de eso m encogi y fui a la casa del unico en quien pude pensar, aquel que estaba pasando por mi misma situacion, shinichi kudo, y eso es porque me di cuenta que el seguía con vida porque, de todos los sujetos de prueba del unico que no se comprobó su muerte fue él, en lqs varias visitas que hicimos a su casa me di cuenta que todo solo se llenaba de polvo pero habia un cajon del que tomaron algo, ropa de niño, hice experimentos con animales y ellos rejuvenecieron.

-Despues de llegar a mi casa el profesor agasa la recogio y escucho su historia e crearon su actuqar nombre, Haibara Ai, ran ahora tienes que tener un nuevo nombre.

\- entiendo, pero, por que no me lo dijiste antes

\- no seas necia, si el te lo hubiera dicho tu vida correria peligro, ahora ya corre peligro, si la organizacion capturan a agasa y lo utilizan como rehén no dudare en hacer lo que la organizacion me pida aunque sea hacerle daño a ambos, aunque antes pensaba en no involucrarte por que no sabias nada, pero ahora ese no es el caso, entiendelo, fue por tu bien.- haibara estaba algo enfadada

\- aun asi...

\- no importa, el hecho es que, desde ahora eres una niña y vas a asistir a la escuela primaria, vas a tener un nuevo nombre y ya no puedes volver con el tio kogoro a menos que le cuentes de la organizacion y si eso sucede pondrias su vida en peligro, cuando se trata de ti, el no piensa las cosas, se lanza ciegamente al peligro, lo mas probable es que muera. Actualmente haibara tiene ha hecho unas pildoras que hacen que dures un dia a lo mucho en tu cuerpo real, utiliza ese tiempo para despedirte.

-cada vez que tomas una pastilla el tiempo que pasas en tu cuerpo normal se reduce en la mitad o menos.

\- no puede ser...

\- pero no estas sola

\- eh,...?

\- desde ahora vas a ser parte de la liga juvenil de detectives, haibara, ayumi, mitsuhiko, genta y yo.

\- kudo, eso es peligroso, el solo hecho de estar con ellos, y si la reconocen?

\- no te preocupes, solo decimos que es un familiar de ella y ya

\- tu nombre...

\- mi nombre , mi nuevo nombre...yuuri

-Yuuri-chan, bienvenida

\- bienvenida, yuri - dijo haibara extendiendole la mano

\- yo no se mucho de esto, pero, me esforzare por aprender y adaptarme- ella devolvio el saludo

" estoy con shinichi de nuevo, asi podre afrontar cualquier peligro, confio en ti"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Espero este este fic malo le haya gustado aunque sea a una persona, aun asi me esforzare y subire pronto la segunda parte :3

esta corto pero al menos me divergi haciendolo

adelanto:

ran conoce a la liga juvenil de detectives? nueva clase, nuevas personas, en el proximo episodio nuevo miembro

esto es todo por hoy, soy Killua Inuzuka y nos leemos en la proxima


End file.
